Plasma processing is widely used in the semiconductor industry for deposition, etching, resist removal, and related processing of semiconductor wafers and other substrates. Plasma sources (e.g., microwave, ECR, inductive, etc.) are often used for plasma processing to produce high density plasma and reactive species for processing substrates. Post-implantation photoresist, post-etch residue, and other mask and/or material removal have been accomplished using plasma dry strip processes. In plasma dry strip processes, neutral particles from a plasma generated in a remote plasma chamber pass through a separation grid into a processing chamber to treat a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer.